High
by Asatsuyu
Summary: A bout of appendicitis leaves Sam in the hospital and decidedly out of it when Danny comes to talk with her. ONESHOT DxS


Random DxS one shot, inspired blatantly by a recent episode of Grey's Anatomy Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and a whole bunch of Viacom people.

* * *

**High**

It had been a long day… a long day of schoolwork and ghost fighting; it would have been a typical day, if it hadn't ended with Team Phantom in a hospital. Danny himself was mostly fine, he had some pretty nasty gashes on his back but he had let Jazz bind him up as they waited for help to arrive.

The foursome had been at a loss to what had happened at first, they had been helping Danny ward of Skulker when there had been a loud cry from Sam and she had collapsed down onto the ground in a ruffle of dark fabrics. Even Skulker had stepped back to ask Danny what had happened to his girlfriend. He had flushed slightly before rounding on Skulker accusingly.

* * *

"What did you do to her?" The halfa rounded mid-air his fist glowing a luminous emerald green. "Me? Didn't I just ask you?!" The ghost cried indignantly and Danny glowered at him, firing off an electrically charged energy ball at Skulker who rattled toward the ground, a trail of smoke following him down to the grass. Without a second glance Danny was down on the ground next to Sam, the gashes from the tree he had been slammed into tearing slightly as he bent over next to her. 

"_Are you okay, Sam?" He had reached down and was now holding her up by the waist and small of her back. _

"_I feel sick…" Her lilac eyes were shadowed as they squinted up at him. _

"_Jazz... I don't think she's doing so well!" Danny called over his shoulder, his voice wavering slightly in worry as Tucker and Jazz ran up to the dark haired pair._

"_How sick…?" Jazz leaned forward over Sam and the goth's eyes flitted away from Danny's face and towards his sister. _

"I wasn't feeling all that well all day, but I thought it might just be a stress headache making me sick to my stomach." Her face paled as she rolled out of Danny's arms and onto all fours, before retching as politely and quietly as possible. She shuddered slightly and rolled away from it and unintentionally, but gratefully, back into Danny's arms, her eyes shutting as she winced. "It huuurts…" she moaned lightly into the halfa's arms and Danny felt his heart clench all right for of causing her more pain.

"_So there's no chance…" Jazz peered at the young woman she considered a sister curiously and, despite the pain in her lower right side Sam managed to glare lightly at the annoying older sister._

"_Not a snowball's in hell."_

"_I think we should call an ambulance…" Jazz nodded to Tucker who had pulled out his cell phone quickly dialed the number. He was talking with the dispatch over the phone. Danny held Sam gently in his arms and she leaned into him, her breathing picking up hitching as she stared up at him. His emerald eyes were shimmering intently at Jazz and Tucker, he heard Jazz mention something about "appendicitis" before glancing back down at her. _

_Sam whimpered as quietly as she could, but not quietly enough. Danny grabbed her left hand and held it tightly; Sam felt the sick feeling in her stomach and the pain take the backseat to a moment of that heart-hammering feeling she seemed to experience so often in his presence. He smiled down at her before glancing around and reverting back to Fenton, Danny Phantom holding and injured and weak Sam Manson was a sight that no one else need see._

* * *

Danny had his head in his hand when her doctor, Mr. Wood, walked up to the three of them, "one of you should go keep her company while we wait for an O.R." He was a fairly young man with medium-length brown hair that hung around his face. His chocolate brown eyes smiled from beneath glasses at the three of them, Jazz looked up quickly, opening her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "She only has acute appendicitis, the onset was normal until your little adventure in the park, the stress set off a barrage of symptoms." He smiled calmly at them. "She's comfortable…" he trailed off when he noticed the red head and African-American boy both staring at the young boy with Celtic coloring. 

"I guess I'll go then," Danny stood to follow the doctor down the hallway after a poke in the shoulder from Tucker. Silence passed between them as he led them down hallways and much to his surprise he was led to a private room and the doctor clapped him on the shoulder "Next to her name, there was a private room notice, you know anything about that?" The doctor stopped in front of the door and Danny glanced curiously up at him.

"Probably has to do something with her parents," he paused before glancing up at the kind looking doctor. "Rich and overprotective."

"Ah," the doctor smiled before he cracked open the door. "Samantha, I brought you someone to keep you company!"

"It's Sam!" Was the indignant, yet bubbly reply and Danny made a face that caught Dr. Wood's attention.

"Oh, she's a little out of it, we had to give her some morphine to take away the pain during the wait."

"She's high." Danny corrected and the doctor nodded his head slightly, a smile of his face, before leaving the room to

"DANNY!!!" The goth cooed from her bed, in foiling her attempt to run up to him the nurse, who had finished making notes on her chart, pressed her hands onto the teen's shoulders before she sent Danny a pained look.

"I'd suggest that you come over here…" She ground out between her teeth and Danny snapped to life and walked quickly over to her.

"Danny…hiii…" She smiled at him, grinning widely, a dreamy look on her face as the nurse left the room to move onto the next patient.

"Hey Sam," he sat down at her right and smiled softly down at her. "How're you feeling?"

"Gooood…" She smiled lazily up at him and he chucked down at her. "You're cute." She told him as she poked him on the nose affectionately and giggled when he turned scarlet. "Especially when you blush, you're shy." She spoke on erratic trains of thought, one bleeding into the other. "And cute." She added as an afterthought causing Danny to squirm in his chair. "You're so nice too…" She smiled at him before glancing away, in a shy but, Danny realized, flirtatious gesture. " And strong," she poked him on the bicep before her eyes rolled back onto his. "But still goofy."

He had been reduced to sitting in the chair, his hands resting on the seat in-between his knees and his head hanging slightly in an attempt to hide his burning cheeks as Sam sang his compliments. His heart was pounding in his chest and his stomach felt like it was doing figure eights inside him when one of her perfectly shaped nails prodded him in the shoulder.

"You okay?" She had her head cocked to the side and was peering worriedly at him. He swallowed thickly, she was acting more open that she usually did and if he thought anyone in that room was cute it was defiantly her.

"Yeah…" He murmured, running a hand through his messy jet-black hair and glancing at her from under the stray strands that fell in front of his face. His gaze remained on her face, a contented smile played its way across her face, he was letting her play with his hand as he drifted off into deep thought.

He knew she wasn't going to remember any of this, so it didn't really matter, but he couldn't help but feel guilty that he was contemplating testing his feelings against hers… even if she was high. He needed _something, anything _(aside from Tucker's persistent prodding) to give him a hint as to what he could do. If this was a sign from God, Clockwork or even if it was just a coincidence he decided not to let the opportunity pass him by.

"Sam." He spoke with a certainty that surprised them both; she looked up from playing with his left hand, her lilac eyes gazing softly into his baby blues. "Wh-what…" his voice wavered at the serious look she was staring at him with. "What would you do if… if I…" He ducked his head away one last time before staring into her dilated eyes. "If I asked you out on a date?" He let it out in a rush and peered at her, waiting for some sort of a reaction. She blinked at him a few times, a shy smile working its way onto her face as she tilted her head and leaned forward to get a better look at him.

Feeling her gaze on his face he looked up quickly and was immensely surprised to find her eyes mere centimeters from his as their lips touched softly. He had stopped breathing he'd known that much was true, he was almost certain his face was bright enough to match the toxic waste disposal bin in the corner, but what he wasn't sure of was how he had ended up teen feet underground. The halfa floated there, intangible, his heart beating up in his throat and he was sure he could feel his pulse in his nose without too much effort. He swallowed thinking trying to regain control of his powers before he sunk down too far with a little concentration that was hard to muster up wit the memory of her hips bashfully touching fresh in his mind.

He floated lazily up through the floors of the hospital; invisible and intangible until he found Sam's room again. When he landed he scuffed his feet on the floor to signal his presence.

"Where'd you go?" She asked him innocently, her head turned a… dare he say it… flirty angle, a wide smile on her face, her cheeks flushed pink,

"Uhm…" Danny shifted awkwardly before walking up to the bed and standing next to her. "What…why…" He cut himself short when the door to the room opened and Dr. Wood had reappeared with an intern and two nurses, one of whom was the one from before.

"Well..." Her naturally rosy lips slid into a smirk, as she lay back down on the bed, ready to be knocked pumped full of anesthesia. "You asked, didn't you?" With that last statement from her Danny was led out of the hospital room. He walked all the way down the hallway to the waiting room to where his parents were waiting with Jazz and Tucker. Sam's parents were out of the country but her Grandma was there to sign all of the papers and offer what would equal their support, and then some.

Danny didn't hear any of the questions aimed at him when he sat down on one of the uncomfortable chairs. He leaned back before setting his right elbow on the armrest, his chin resting on his wrist, fingers curling up over his face to cover the wide grin that had worked its way onto his face. He wasn't sure what drugs they were pumping into Sam at the moment, but he knew that thanks to her and her morphine… he was as high as a kite.

Tomorrow was going to be awesome.

END

* * *

I apologize for any errors in spelling and grammar, my only excuse is that I get very little sleep most of the time. 

Hmm, reviews would be nice; I need an ego boost of any fashion. I know it's pretty crappy DxS-ness and all, but I might do a second chapter, that could be fun ;)


End file.
